Sick
by Schwarze-Kaninchen
Summary: "Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Izuku Midoriya était absent au lycée U.A pour cause de maladie et de fièvre. Alors qu'il se morfondait sur son sort il entendit frapper a sa porte .Il s'écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit la personne qui tenait la poignet." Attention Yaoi ! âmes sensibles s'abstenir.


_**Hi** **Guys ! x3**_

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour :3 *roulement de tambours* _MA PREMIÈRE FICTION SUR CE SITE !_ *applaudissement* haha je voulais absolument , _ABSOLUMENT_ ! écrire sur ce couple qui n'est d'autre que le Katsudeku *~* du manga My hero academia * j'éspére qu'il vous plaira n'hésitez a faire** **pa** **rtager** **vos avis négatifs ou positifs peu importe je prends x')**

 **Discalmer : malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas T~T mais au mangaka** **Kōhei Horikoshi :3**

 **Genre :fllufy/Romance/Yaoi**

 **Pairing :Katsuki Bakugou/ Izuku Midoriya**

 **Raiting : T**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« -Atchoum !

-Saleté de rhum .»

Enveloppé dans ses draps , Izuku lâcha un long soupire en signe d'exaspération totale , il observa à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient .Il faisait un froid de chacal et le temps dehors n'était pas à désirer ,on peux dire que c'était pas vraiment la grande forme. Comment allait mieux quand on a 38 degré de fièvre et le nez qui coule ? Enfin en plein mois d'hiver ce n'était pas rare de tomber malade.

Sauf que voilà, il est rester cloué au lit pendant une bonne semaine et cela lui faisait tout sauf le réjouir à croire que ce fichu rhume ne voulait pas partir .Bon c'était sa faute aussi car ce jour la il pleuvait et comme il était tête en l'air il avait oublié son parapluie donc il a du rentrer a pied trompé jusqu'aux os .

Ça lui manquait les cours il avait hâte de se rétablir et d'y retourner , il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment même à l'école de héros U.A d'après la brune tout le monde se portaient bien , Lida ne manquait pas de- même au contraire de lui montrait son impatience à ce qu'il revienne , lui avait elle annoncé tout en rigolant hier sans oublier qu'il lui souhaiter bon rétablissement .Car oui ,durant ces 7 jours Uraraka est venue lui rendre visite plusieurs fois , tantôt sois pour lui apporter les cours ou prendre de ses nouvelles et ça lui faisait toujours autant plaisir .

Elle lui avait raconter aussi qu'elle avait faillit se disputer avec le blond , à ce qui parait Katsuki était de mauvaise humeur ses temps-ci à voir ce qu'il lui arrivait , tiens durant ces jours il n'arrêtait pas ..de penser a lui...Voir même à lui manquer .Et c'était très bizarre car sachant très bien que de son coté Kacchan en avait surement rien à faire de lui -Stop il secoua la téte le vert ne devait pas penser a lui il savait très bien que ça ne le mènerai nulle part.

 _"-J'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'était mit en colère soudainement en me demandant de me taire pourtant je ne faisais rien de mal je discutais avec Lida à propos de toi et de comment tu allais."_

Aussi bizarre qu'il n'y parait le blond aurait piqué une crise a cause de lui ? Non. Absolument pas, il se trompait y avait surement autre chose.

C'est juste pas possible ,vraiment.

Kacchan...

Purée ! il avait dit de ne plus penser a lui.

Mais ça le travaillait comme même . il relâcha un nouveau soupire il devrait plutôt dormir , un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal même si il savait très bien qu'il ne se rendormirait pas ,cela fais maintenant 3 ou 4 jours que ses décalages horaire partaient en sucette ,le sommeille ne lui venait que rarement comme par exemple se réveiller tout les jours a 3h du matin et de faire le poirier durant tout une nuit attendant le marchant de sable. Ce qui fais qu'il ne se reposait pas correctement .

Génial. Notez le sarcasme.

 _Tok,Tok._

Il allait remettre la couverture sur lui quand soudainement il entendit frapper à la porte puis des bruits monter les marches des escaliers qui menait a l'étage la ou se trouvait sa chambre, ça devait surement être Ochako qui venait lui apporter les cours comme d'habitude.

 _Tok,Tok_

Cette fois ça venait de sa porte , il fit un léger "Oui , entrez." avant d'entendre celle ci s'ouvrir .

Il s'écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit la personne qui tenait la poignet.

-K-Kachan ? dit-il avec entonnement , encore sous le choc de le voir présent ici.

Ce dernier fermait la porte derrière lui .Il ne rêvait pas c'était bien Katsuki , pourquoi venait-il lui rendre visite ? ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes c'était étrange voir carrément bizarre.

-Je-

-Ne me regarde pas avec ta putain de tète d'effaré !

Il frémit soudainement ne s'attendant pas du tout a se faire crier dessus brusquement .

-E-Excuse moi .

Le blond lui lança un regard noir , lui faisant voir ainsi tout son mécontentement ce qui fait trembler encore plus le vert qui à ce moment la ne savait plus ou se mettre mais bon ils allaient pas s'éterniser ici toute la soirée il prenait soin de l'accueillir comme il se doit et de prendre la peine de comprendre la raison de sa venue.

-T-Tu as besoin de quelque chose Kacchan ?

-Ta gueule putain de nerd ! ,grogna t'il.

Toujours aussi sympa , il soupira une fois de plus, c'était vraiment pas sa journée .Vraiment pas. Katsuki s'avança lentement prés de la table de nuit d'Izuku et y posa quelques cahiers surement les cours-Attend quoi ? Katsuki a pris la peine de venir jusqu'à chez lui pour une intention si particulière ? il allait répliquer en le remerciant mais celui ci le devança :

-Ne te fais pas d'idée comme quoi je suis venu de te rendre visite ou une autre connerie de ce genre! Ok ? Parce que savoir comment tu te porte j'en ai rien a battre et ça _-désignant les cahiers_ pas ma faute si cette putain de fille flottante qui te sert d'amie est de putain de tête en l'air.

En disant cela il détourna légèrement le regard fuyant celui du vert , le visage rougi . Izuku senti son cœur s'emballait par cette petite intention qui-de sa part n'était pas rien car au fond malgré ses propos violente il avait compris le double sens caché de sa phrases et profita du moment pour lui adresser un magnifique sourire et sincère.

Le blond quant a lui savourait atrocement le gout amer de la honte se demandant ce qu'il lui était passer par la tête pour faire une connerie pas possible,le dos tourné il se dirigea vers la porte d'où il est venu mais il senti les mains chaudes de Deku s'enlaçaient sur les sienne l'empêchant de partir lui souffla un léger :

-Merci."

Il se retourna doucement ne rechignant pas au contact et les serra encore plus , il se regardèrent encore une fois, les yeux dans les yeux, plongeant leur regards dans l'autre .Jusqu'à que le vert sans faire exprès éternua manquant de viser Kacchan et il commença a avoir froid .Ah oui. On l'avait oublié ce maudit rhume.

-J-Je suis d-désolé !

Ignorant ses excuses dont il en avait rien a faire ,la main de Katsuki se dirigeait instinctivement vers le front du vert .Bordel il était brulant. Merde. Et il était pas con il voyait bien qu'il avait froid. Il prit l'écharpe noir qu'il portait et l'enveloppa sur le cou de Deku.

Comprenant trop tard ce qu'il faisait Izuku se mit a gesticuler dans tout les sens répétant que ce n'était rien de grave et qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça .

-Ta gueule je veux pas t'entendre.

Suite a ça il se tut ,le blond grogna il se débarrassa de sa veste et balança son cartable à l'autre bout de la pièce venant rejoindre Deku au lit , il fourra sa tête dans sa tignasse verte et fermât les yeux , le vert était devenu rouge tomate en sentant la chaleur du blond sur lui.

-K-Kacchan Je.. !

-Ta gueule ! ta intérêt a allait mieux demain sinon je te botte le cul .Maintenant dors.

Il ne dit plus rien en suite , sentir l'odeur de Kacchan ne lui était pas désagréable loin de la et c'est ainsi depuis bien longtemps qu'il s'envola aux pays des rêves enlacé par l'être qui l'aimait.

Peu être que quand il allait se réveiller le blond allait recommencer a devenir froid avec lui ? ou encore il considérait tout cela comme étant un jeu ?

Les mains de Katsuki vienne soudainement enlacer le torse du vert .

Ou pas il se faisait des idées , vaut mieux ne pas y penser.

 **OoO**

-Hey Ochako ! t'aurais pas vu Katsuki ?

Dans la ruelle non loin du quartier ou habitaient Izuku et Katsuki, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge qui semblait chercher le concerné accompagnait d'une jeune brune ,celle-ci lui répondit d'un air malicieux :

-Je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas le déranger en ce moment.

Kirishima lui répondit par un air incrédule ,totalement à côté de la plaque ce qui fit rire Uraraka , toute fière de son plan .Après tout ce n'était pas du tout une mauvaise idée de laisser les cahiers de cours sur la table de Katsuki , sachant pertinemment qu'il en prendrait soin de les remettre a Deku.

* * *

 **Et voila terminer *-* PUTAIN CA MA PRIS 2 JOURS -croyez moi c'est la premier fois que j'écris quelques chose aussi vite.C'est très surprenant de ma part '-' Sérieusement xD**

 **Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? avouez j'ai fais quelque chose de tréés nais xDD**

 **Mais les trucs guimauves et tout c'est mon truc :3**

 **Pour ceux qui intéressent j'écrirai d'autre Os sur ce couple , quand a savoir quand ça reste a savoir '3'**

 **Bon je devrait me la boucler pour une meuf qui est nouvelle sur ce site et qu'il n'ya personne qui la suivent :c**

 **n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

 **Ja~ne !**


End file.
